phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Foot Stomp Mash Up
" |image = DjFerb.jpg |caption = |band =2 Guyz N the Parque; Danny Jacob; Phineas; Ferb, Lindana, King of Loud and Candace |band2 = 2 Guyz N the Parque; Danny Jacob; Phineas; Ferb, Lindana, King of Loud and Candace |album = |released = |performed = |genre = Electronica, megamix |label = |runtime = 0:21 1:05 (all together) |before = "That's Wings, You Turkey" (King of Loud) "Bee Song"(Linda) "Shake Your Body" (2 Guyz in the Parque) "Chupacabra Ho" (Ferb) "My Evil Buddies and Me" (Danny Jacob) "Only Trying to Help" (Candace) "Troy" (Phineas) |after = "Vampire Queens Love Pimpernels" (Ferb) "Trudgin' to Get Some Water" (Candace) "Summer All Over the World" (Phineas) "No Mo Mo" (Danny Jacob) |video = }}" " is a megamix of the songs "S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)", "Ain't Got Rhythm", "Spa Day", "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!", "Yippy Ki Yi Yay!", "That's Wings, You Turkey" and "Backyard Beach" spun by DJ Ferb Fletcher in "Druselsteinoween". Lyrics First part I got squirrels in my pants! pants! pants! Look at them, they're stompin' their feet! Look, Look at them, they're stompin' their feet! Look at them, they're stompin' their feet! they're stompin' their feet! they're stompin' their they're stompin' their they're stompin' their It's a spa day Yeah! Shiatsu— Gesundheit! Thank you very much, We got a salt scrub, a mud tub; what's it gonna be? A foot bath, a facial, aromatherapy! It's a spa day! Yeah! I got squirrels in my pants! I got squirrels in my pants! I'm Lindana and I wanna wanna wanna have fun I got I got I got squirrels in my pants! Second part Look at them, they're stompin' their feet! Look, Look at them, they're stompin' their feet! Look at them, they're stompin' their feet! they're stompin' their feet! they're stompin' their they're stompin' their they're stompin' their Wheeee! You keep saying that you don't have rhythm don't have rhythm, don't have rhythm You keep saying that you don't have rhythm That's wings, you turkey! You keep saying that you don't have rhythm don't have rhythm, don't have rhythm Wheeee! You keep saying that you don't have rhythm squ-squirrels in my pants! pants! pants! squirrels in my pants! You keep saying that you don't squirrels in my pants! You keep saying that you don't have rhythm rhythm rhythm rhythm Look at them, they're stompin' their feet! Look, Look at them, they're stompin' their feet! Look at them, they're stompin' their feet! they're stompin' their feet! they're stompin' their they're stompin' their... 'Third part' A backyard beach A backyard beach Background information TBA Songwriters *Michael Culross, Jr. *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire *Robert F. Hughes *Danny Jacob * Aliki Theofilopoulos * Baron Vaugn Grafft *Jon Colton Barry *Chris Headrick *Bobby Gaylor *Harlo Povenmire BMI Work #17220064 Continuity References Category:Songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Songs sung by 2 Guyz N the Parque Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Linda Flynn-Fletcher Category:Songs sung by King of Loud Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:F